You Don't Know The Half Of It
by BlackNightWolf04
Summary: This is a story about 4 individuals finding out what the real meaning of family is. What it means to love and be loved unconditionally, no matter what.
1. Default Chapter

A/N don't own any of these characters. takes place after Sunnydale when sky high, and well you'll see  


* * *

Dawn's POV

It's been about five years now since I have seen Buffy. We were in Rome together living with Andrew at the time. Buffy was dating the Immortal, Andrew was being anything but himself, and I was stuck at school. Days and weeks seemed to go by so quickly, and Buffy never took notice of me. I'd get sick and Buffy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, it was Andrew putting me to bed, and getting me stuff when I needed it. It was him, who cancelled his dates just to stay home and keep an eye on me. Buffy just never seemed to care. I mean yeah, she is the longest living Slayer, and she deserves a little break, but what happens to me while she is off living her life? Well, I guess that's why I am here now. See five years ago, that Immortal guy wanted Buffy to go see the world with him. Of course Buffy said yes, but she didn't want me to tag along.

So she called up Giles, he was too busy with the new council. Next she called Willow; she was still on vacation. LA gang was to busy with an apocalypse. She even called FAITH, but she was busy training slayers with ex-principle Woods. Then she finally decided to call Xander, and he said yes. I don't understand why she didn't call him first. From what I could hear, from my ease dropping hee hee, he didn't even hesitate like the others. He just told Buffy that he would take me. He even asked if Andrew would be coming. Of course that's the point when Buffy even remembered about Andrew. She told him that she would be shipping him out with me, but she didn't know if he would be staying. So that night, when we sat down to eat a meal that Andrew prepared, like always, she dropped the bombshell on him. Andrew didn't even look up from his plate; he just nodded his head in agreement, that he would go with me.

So two days later we were packed up, and Buffy was sending us away. She didn't even come to the airport with us. She said she had too much packing to do, so she just gave me a hug and told me to be good. Then she told Andrew to leave the car at the airport; she'd pick it up later. She just shut the door right then and there, and I felt as if my whole world came crashing down. Andrew put his arm around me as we walked away from the place we had called home. I cried on his shoulder as we walked towards the car. When we finally reached the car, he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. He told me that everything would be ok, that even if Xander would leave us, I would still have him. He promised to never leave my side that night. Now five years later, I watch as they lower him into the ground.

I can see out of the corner of my eye, most of the old gang is here. Willow, Giles, Kennedy, and Spike. There were even people there from the LA gang. Angel and his werewolf girlfriend standing along side with Illyria and Gunn. Then I see her walking down towards us, along side The Immortal. Anger is all I can feel right now. Andrew's dead, and I don't know how much longer Xander has, but how dare she come here looking so Damn smug. Like everything in the world is good, and she won't be bothered by anything else. Xander puts his hand on my shoulder, knowing what I am feeling. He gives me a sad tear filled smile, as he wraps his arms around me. After the funeral, people are giving each other hugs and shit like that. They didn't even know Andrew. How can they stand there and act like they do? It makes me sick! I see Buffy coming over to me and I just want to slap her.

" Hey Dawnie, come here and give me a hug." Buffy smiles at me, as she holds her arms out to me like I am a little kid. I just look at Xander with pleading eyes and he understands.

" Why are you here Buffy?" Xander asks.

" I got news of the geek's death-"

" Shut the hell up Buffy! You don't know one Damn thing about Andrew. So don't you dare come here and call him names at his funeral!" I yell at her.

" Dawn Summers, don't you dare take that tone with me missy, or so help me-"

" Or you'll what Buffy? Spank me? I am 22 years old. I am an adult, not your kid sister anymore. You abandoned me five years ago Buffy, and apart from a postcard here and there, I haven't heard from you since then. So don't you dare tell me not to raise my voice, when I have a damn good reason to do it."

" Dawn, I did not abandon you. You could have came with me." Buffy said.

" Buffy, you never even asked me. You called up anyone you could think of, so you wouldn't have me with you. Then you even kicked Andrew out, saying he had to go too." Xander has his hand on my shoulder, trying to give me a little comfort.

" He didn't have to Dawn."

" Of course he didn't have to, but he cared enough about me to do that. He cared enough about me to give up the life he was creating for himself, and help me."

" Dawn, I doubt it was for that-"

" Buffy you don't know anything about it." Xander interrupted. " Andrew has been Dawn's life line for the past five years. When she got sick, he was there. When a guy upset her, he was there. When Dawn just needed a friend he was there. But where were you? Off with the Immortal somewhere. Did you know Dawn's in college? She's in the top of her class."

" Really Dawnie? You're in school and doing well?" Willow asked from where she was standing.

" You make it sound like I am some kind of dumb kid who can't do anything. I found a great tutor and I am grateful to have him."

" Let me guess, it was Andrew." Buffy crudely remarked.

" No, her tutor is Oz. He's a great teacher." Xander said, as he smiled at me.

" Oz, a teacher? When did this happen?" Willow asked frantically.

" He has been a teacher for a while now. He helped tutor Dawn so she could get her high school diploma, and he has helped her with her college studies too."

" Wow a lot has gone on in the past five years, right under our noses." Willow said solemnly.

" You don't know the half of it." I said while watching everyone. It's true that they don't know anything about what has gone on with us in the past five years. They don't know anything about what has lead up to this moment in time, but they soon will.

tbc...

* * *

Plz read and review 


	2. chapter 2

HeeHee i dunno, will Angel appear or won't he. you'll just have to read on and find out.  
if you have any suggestions for where you'd like to see this go, e-mail me

* * *

Andrew's POV

My life has changed so fast in the last week, no in the last year. I became a criminal with Warren and Jonathon. Then I became a pawn in the First's plan. I killed Jonathon, and became a hostage, courtesy of Buffy. I gained little to no trust from her, likewise with most of the others, but I still tried. Even regular guys like me could help, just look at Xander. He is a regular Joe, and he has contributed a lot. So soon the final fight came about and we destroyed Sunnydale. It felt weird looking into a crater, which I use to call home. I decided to head to England with some of the others and train to be a watcher. Don't think I am cut out for watcher duty though. I also decided to lose the geeky image, and become a new man. I got dates and many women loved me. Even though people loved me, I still was looking for expectance from the Sunnydalers.

The only one that seemed to even give me a chance was Dawn. I remember one day when I was about to go out on a date with these two incredible looking women, and I heard Dawn coughing and sniffling. When I checked in on her, she looked horrible. I decided then and there to cancel my plans. Dawn said I didn't have to, that I shouldn't worry about her, but I wanted to. That night I tucked her in on the couch and we just watched TV and talked. It felt nice to talk to someone who I could actually act like myself around. That night Dawn and I became friends. It felt good to call her a friend. From that pint on I felt a little protective of her. We confided in each other, and shared things with each other. I could tell when a guy upset her, or she was just going through her womanly problems. Buffy always seemed to think that she was having her womanly problems, but I could really tell. Kind of felt weird knowing these things, but I helped her. Boy problems, I was a shoulder to cry on. Womanly problems I became a shoulder to cry on, a punching bag, and a massage therapist. Never thought being a girl could be so painful. The cramps, headaches, and all over body aches. But anyway, about a week ago I heard Buffy calling every Scooby she could think of. I listened in and found out that she was going on a trip and was trying to dump Dawn on someone. I heard sniffling in the other room, and knew Dawn was upset about what her sister was doing. I just wanted to grab Dawn and pack her up, and tell Buffy I was taking her away. No matter where Dawn was going, I was going to go with her. There was no way I was going to leave her alone.

So when Buffy asked me to go with Dawn, I just nodded my head. As we left the house Buffy told Dawn that she would have time to go to the airport with us. I could tell that she was crushed, even though she was holding up a brave face. When that door closed, she broke. We slowly walked out to the car. When we got there I just dropped the bags I was carrying, so that I could hold her. She clung to me and I felt like crying myself. This girl should not be going through this. I made a vow from that moment on to stay by her side. I was not going to leave her, ever.

Now we are on a plane back to the states. Xander moved back to the states recently, and now we are meeting him in New York. Dawn has been silent most of the flight. I hope and pray Xander will be patient with her, cause I know this is going to be hard. They have just said we are going to be descending in New York soon. I lay my hand on Dawn's, and smile at her. She slowly gives me a smile back, and squeezes my hand. Well the plane has landed and it's time to go face the music.

When Dawn and Andrew got off the plane they noticed a sign being held up in the crowd. The sign read: Dawn and geek over here. Dawn went from being ok to angry in a second flat. Andrew squeezed her shoulder, and smiled when she looked at him. She smiled back and they moved their way over to Xander.  
" Hey Dawnie! How are you?" Xander asked as he hugged Dawn, and noticed that she wasn't hugging back.

" Ok I guess." Dawn replied as she stood close to Andrew.

" Hey Andrew, how bout you go get the bags, while Dawn and I catch up?"

" No there is too many bags Xander. I will go with Andrew. He is not a servant, and doesn't have to lift all those bags." Dawn said while glaring at Xander.

" It's ok Dawn. You go talk to Xander, and I will get-"

" Andrew, there are too many bags. You need help. Now I will not take no for an answer mister." Dawn mock glared at Andrew. Xander just raised his eyebrow at this and decided to ask later.

" How bout we all go so we can get out faster." Xander suggested.

" Sounds good to me. Lead the way fair lady." Andrew smiled at Dawn.

They went to the luggage area and picked up the bags. Dawn had three and Andrew had one bag. They carried them outside and waited on the curb for Xander to bring up the car. Xander drove up a nice looking Jeep. It was black, with a soft-top. They loaded the bags and then Andrew crammed himself in the back, insisting that ladies should sit up front. Dawn busted out laughing when she saw Andrew squeezed in there like a sardine. Even Xander laughed at the sight he made. He said he was ok, but when they got on the road and hit any bumps, Andrew would moan in pain. Xander made it a point to hit as many as he could, and every time he did it would make Dawn laugh.

" So where do you live Xander? I didn't even know that you were out of Africa." Dawn questioned.

" I live on Long Island, in a town called Sag Harbor. It is a really nice, but expensive town. I have a decent job and live in a house with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

" You might remember him, his name is OZ."

" Oh yea he was the werewolf, wasn't he?"

" Yep, and he still is. Don't worry though, we took care of his monthly growling problem."

" Sounds like Dawn every month." Andrew chimed in.

" HEY! Now for that comment, Xander can hit every bump he can."

" He already is Dawn." Andrew laughed.

" Yea, but now he can hit them faster." Dawn smiled in the rearview mirror at Andrew's distressed look.

" What ever you want Dawn. You shouldn't have said that man, cause you're going to get it now and later by her when you least expect it." Xander laughed.

" So how big is this house, and how can you afford to live anywhere on Long Island?" Andrew asked as they hit another bump.

" Well I was staying in an apartment, working construction of course. Then one day this guy asked me to help him with these houses of his. I did such a good Job that he said that if I ever wanted to, I could rent one out. Well needless to say I took the offer."

" So you're renting a house? Isn't that expensive?" Dawn was puzzled by the idea of renting a house.

" yeah, but I got OZ to help me, and maybe Andrew will help, for the duration of his stay." Xander never saw the hurt look on Dawn's face, but Andrew saw it.

" Of course I will. I can't leave my princess's side. So I must pay taxes to live in your kingdom with her. I will humbly oblige."

" Umm Ok then." Xander was puzzled by his talk, but saw the look on Dawn's face when he said that. He knew he'd half to talk to Andrew about this. " Oh yea you will be finishing high school too Dawn."

" What? Can't I just get a job and take a GED test?"

" Let me think about that for a minute, ummm NO!" Xander smiled at the sour look on Dawn's face.

" You need to finish school Dawn." Andrew said.

" I know, but I am to far behind to complete it."

" Well that is where our honorary teacher/tutor comes in." Xander smiled at Dawn.

" What do you mean? Did you hire a stranger to tutor me? How could you? Do you think I am that stupid? Why are you getting a stranger? I am only here a couple hours and you are planning my life." Dawn put her headphones on and blasted them.

" Is she always like this?" Xander questioned Andrew.

" Worse."

" I can hear you, you know?"

" I thought with that music blasting you wouldn't hear a bomb going off." Andrew smiled at the glare Dawn gave him. " Why don't you let Xander tell you who it is, and then you can make a choice about them?"

" Fine Andrew, who is it?" Xander was astonished by the quickness that Andrew got Dawn to clam down and talk. Xander could remember a time when it would take a very long time for her to talk after a fight.

" Well it's Oz. He is a teacher in the high school, and he has agreed to help you with your studies. That's only if you will let him, but I hope you will." Xander noticed as Dawn looked in the rearview mirror at Andrew and saw him nodding.

" Ok I'll try it." Again, Xander was impressed by the way Andrew handled Dawn.

" Thanks Dawn. Well, here we are." Dawn and Andrew watched as they pulled up in front of this big house. It looked like a mini hotel. " We will come back for the bags later. Let's give you two the grand tour."

They went inside and began the tour. When they first entered the house and looked to their left there was a pool table and some bar stools. To their right was the living room. It had a big screen in it and you could look up and see the second floor from there. They walked up to the second floor and there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms up there. The master bedroom was Xander's. It had a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower in it. It was a dream room for Dawn. Dawn thought that, that was it. But they headed down to the first floor and out to the kitchen. It was nice and spacious. Off to the right was a little sit in area, with a fireplace. To the left of the kitchen were the laundry room and another bathroom, plus another bedroom.

Dawn and Andrew thought that this was perfect, but Xander said that they weren't done yet. They went back towards the stairs to go upstairs but instead Xander opened a door and took them downstairs. There was a living room down there. It had a smaller television but was homey too. Xander pointed to the three doors, and said that they were tree more bedrooms. There was a hallway by the one door, and it headed back towards another bathroom. Dawn and Andrew sat down on the couch, trying to take this all in. Xander motioned for them to follow, because they weren't done. They went back upstairs and through the sliding doors in the fireplace room. They were on a deck and there was a pool, Ping-Pong table, and a hot tub. Also around the yard there were 3 hammocks to lay on too. Dawn and Andrew smiled at each other. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

tbc..

* * *

review plz 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, i really appreciate it. keep em coming please

* * *

Dawn sat in her room looking out the window. It had been a couple hours since Andrew and her arrived at their new home. It was a lot to take in at one time. Dawn had excused herself to the room she had chosen, while Xander was giving his grand tour. She looked around the plain room and felt like crying. This wasn't home. Home was with Buffy, but she didn't want her. There were no sheets or anything on the full size bed that sat in her room. Besides the bed, the only other thing in the room was a floor lamp. The room was big in size and it needed carpet, and painting done to it. Plus it needed other furniture.

Even though Giles didn't want her, he still sent money for her. Xander said that, that would go towards fixing up her room. Later on when Oz got home, they were going to take his truck and head to Walmart to do some shopping. Xander said that since tomorrow was Saturday, both he and Oz had off. He said that tomorrow morning they would start doing her room, but what about Andrew? Not one time did Xander mention about fixing up the room Andrew was staying in. Andrew was staying in the room that was right by the kitchen. He said he wanted that room incase he got late night munchies, and to make sure she wasn't stealing any food. That had made Dawn smile.

What would she do with out Andrew being here? Sure Xander and her had gotten better friends when she learned that she wasn't a potential slayer, but he still left her. As soon as there was an assignment, Xander went on it. He had left for Africa, and not many had seen him since. Now he was living comfortably in New York. He never even bothered to call her once, since he moved back to the states. It hurt Dawn to the core that he would do that.

Now Oz on the other hand, she had nothing to go on. From what she could remember Oz had left after he had found out that Willow was with a girl. Plus he was held captive by the initiative. That was the second time he left though. The first time he left, she didn't really understand. He had hurt Willow badly, but that's all she knew. Appearance wise, all she could remember was that he had reddish brown hair and green eyes.  
There was a soft knock at Dawn's door and it slowly opened to reveal Andrew.

" Hey there small one, whatcha doin?" Andrew said as he sat down on the floor beside Dawn.

" Oh just sitting here thinking."

" Bout what?"

" Anything and everything. In the past week our lives have changed so much. It's just a lot to take in at one time."

" Yeah I know, but at least we have a place to stay. I have a feeling that if Buffy would have taken you; I would have been thrown out on the street. I am only here because of you Dawn. With out you, no one would have taken me in."

" Yes they would have." Dawn said reassuringly.

" Dawn, you saw the sign that Xander had for us. Do you really think that he wanted me here? To them, I will always be the geek who screwed up their lives. I don't think they will ever truly forgive me like you have." Dawn wrapped her arms around Andrew, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She hated when Andrew was like this, but she knew that she felt the same way as he did. Were they just a charity case to Xander? Did he really even want them there?

Meanwhile, Xander sat downstairs in the living room watching TV when Oz came in. " Hey man how was school?"

" Same as always. Tests here, disruptive kids there. You know, the usual." Oz said as he sat down on the couch beside Xander. " Did Dawn and Andrew get here all right?"

" Yeah, I showed them the house, and then Dawn went upstairs for a while. Andrew sat out on the deck for a while, before he went up and joined Dawn in her room."

" Where is Andrew staying, If Dawn's up there?"

" He is staying in the room by the washer and dryer. Maybe he can do some laundry for me?" Xander laughed.

" He probably would ya know?" Oz said with a solemn look on his face.

" Yeah maybe I could get him to do all the house work." Xander smiled at that thought.

" He probably would." Oz said as he gazed at the TV.

" What is your problem man? You are usually never this quiet. I thought we got you broken of that habit?"

" You did Xan, but I just think you're not being fair to Andrew."

" What do you mean? I am putting a roof over the dork's head, and he hasn't even said thank you once."

" What has he been doing since he got here?"

" Besides sitting out there, he has been with Dawn, why?"

" His first priority is Dawn can't you see that? From what you have told me, and from what else I have heard, he cares a lot about Dawn. Dawn is probably really upset right now about having to move here. Everyone basically left her, besides Andrew. You have said Andrew is this nerd, who tried to kill everyone a while back right?"

" Yeah, his friends and him tried to take over the world. He also killed one of his so called friends too."

" And you're still making him pay for that aren't you?"

" Yes, he needs to learn a lesson." Oz just shook his head at Xander. " What?"

" You would have never had done this to Willow. She tried to kill everyone, even you, and you forgave her."

" That's different."

" How Xander? How is that different?"

" For one thing, his friends and him are the ones who caused it. He should be held responsible. Plus it was an evil inside of Willow that made her do it."

" Xan, did an evil force make me kill Veruca?"

" No, but you weren't yourself. It was the wolf controlling you."

" Xan what have we learned, since I met you down in Africa? The wolf and I are one. Someone endangered someone I cared about and I wanted her gone, both sides of me wanted her gone. Willow chose to take revenge after Tara was killed. Andrew chose to listen to one of the only friends he had. He trusted him, like I trust you. Now out of all three of us, who has had it worst?" Oz patted Xander's knee and walked away.

Xander sat there and thought about it all. Out of all of them, who have made mistakes in their lives, Andrew was the one who had no friends to fall back on. Oz had the scoobies, and so did Willow, but Andrew had no one. Willow killed Warren, and Andrew himself killed Jonathon. For the rest of his life, Andrew will have that burden to live with. He was in enough pain as it is, and Xander was just making him feel worse. What Xander saw earlier wasn't an act of romantic love between the two, it was a friend being there for a friend. Xander started to feel really bad about what he had done to Andrew. He guessed it was time to really get to know Andrew.

Later on that night, Oz had called for pizza to be delivered. He still hadn't see Andrew or Dawn yet. " Hey Xan, go get Dawn and Andrew. The pizza is here."

Xander went upstairs and gently knocked on the door. He heard someone tell him to come in, so he did. He saw Andrew and Dawn sitting by the window wiping away tears from their eyes. " Hey guys, Oz ordered pizza. It is downstairs if you want any."

" Thanks, we will be down in a minute." Dawn said. Xander went down, and told Oz that they would be down shortly.

A few minutes later, Dawn and Andrew came down the stairs smiling at each other. " So, what kind of pizzas did you order?" Andrew asked Xander.

" Well I ordered four large. Two pepperoni, one extra cheese, and one with just about every meat on it." Oz said as he came into the kitchen.

" Does that come for being a werewolf, craving meat? I don't mean to pry or anything." Andrew asked nervously.

" It's no problem. Being a werewolf definitely makes me crave meat. You can have a piece of mine if you like, but not too many." Oz smiled when Andrew backed away a little from the all meat pizza.

" Don't let him scare you Andrew. He is just a big fluffy puppy. If you scratch him behind his ear, even in human form, his leg starts to go." Xander laughed at the look Oz was giving him.

" Oh let me try, can I try Oz?" Dawn said as she advanced on Oz, with a mischief look in her eyes. Oz Backed away from her advances, then it started into a full on chase through the house.

" Don't forget to rub his tummy Dawn, he really enjoys that." Xander said as they came racing through the kitchen again. Xander had noticed that Andrew had sat down and was quietly eating his pizza. " How's the pizza Andy?" Xander asked.

" It's good, thanks. I can't believe Dawn is chasing Oz through the house trying to rub his tummy." Andrew said with a slight smile.

" yeah, it has gotten quiet. Either Dawn actually got him, or Oz got her." Xander sat down and they ate in silence. About ten minutes later, two very out of breath people came up from downstairs.

" You ok Dawn?" Andrew asked with a smile.

" Oh yea. I almost had him up here, but going down there was a mistake."

" Why?"

" That is Oz's domain. Once you are down there, you are at his mercy. Oz got you trapped didn't he?"

" Oh yeah, but I got him back." Dawn smiled

" What happened Oz? Did Dawnie get the best of you?" Xander laughed. Oz looked like a total mess. Hair was everywhere. His face was bright red. Clothes were all a mess. Kind of looked like they were going at each other and got caught. " You and Dawn weren't doing anything bad were you?" Oz's face got bright red and Xander's eyes started to bug out, but it was Andrew who spoke up.

" You gave him a nurple didn't you?" Dawn's face just got all red. " Dawn Summers, I can't believe you gave him a nurple." Andrew just laughed.

" He was too strong. I couldn't get him off of me and I didn't want to knee him, so I did that. It was really affective. Then I started to do that scratching the ear thing, and he was putty in my hands." Dawn laughed, and Oz smacked her gently upside the head.

" You ok Oz? You need any ice or anything?" Xander said between laughs.

" Ok, enough about my poor damaged nipples."

" She got both of them?" Xander fell off his chair onto the floor laughing. Andrew soon fell down beside him and they were both laughing.

" You two just wait, I know where both you sleep. As for you Miss Dawn, I shall get you back." Oz smiled at the kind of scared look in their eyes and left the room with his pizza.

After supper was over, they decided to head over to Walmart. They took both the jeep, and Oz's truck. They knew that they needed bedding for the two, a dresser, mirror, etc. As bedding went, Andrew picked out a blue plaid print, while Dawn chose a solid dark green color. They knew that they should pick up some paint and choose carpet too. Andrew picked out light blue paint and chose to keep his hard wood floors. Dawn on the other hand chose a dark blue carpet, that almost looked black, and again a dark green paint. Xander had commented that it was a big change from the stuff that was in her old room in Sunnydale. As furniture went, Dawn chose more of the wood type décor. Andrew on the other hand, went for more modern steel type furniture. Even though Walmart was open 24 hours, they knew they couldn't stay that long. It was about twelve thirty when they got out of there.

They had a bunch of the stuff and the others would be delivered in the morning. Andrew and Xander went in the jeep, While Oz had a sleeping Dawn leaning on his shoulder in the truck. Oz carried Dawn upstairs, while the other two fished out her bedding and made up her bed. Oz tucked Dawn in and just watched her for a minute or so. He then smiled, and kissed the top of her head, and headed out to help unload the truck.

* * *

review plz! 


	4. chapter 4

ok guys, here is chapter 4. i don't know if i should continue with this or not. i got a good plan on where this should go, but i dunno if i should continue plz read and review

* * *

Saturday morning was an interesting one for Oz. He had been woken up by Dawn jumping up and down on his bed, while telling him it was time to get up. Oz then proceeded to grab Dawn by the hips, and then he flips them so she was looking up at him. He started to growl at her and tell her that it was too early to get up. It was only seven AM. Dawn just smiled, crawled out from under him, and then ran upstairs saying that Oz was up now. Oz walked upstairs only to find himself blinded by a flash. He rubbed his eyes and found Dawn smiling at him with a camera. She told him that was going to be a good one, then ran upstairs. Oz walked out to the kitchen and found Andrew and Xander sitting at the table drinking coffee. 

" Hey Oz-man. You look tired." Xander laughed at the image Oz was making. He was standing there in his gray sweat pants, with no shirt on, and his hair going every which direction.

" I just got a unique wake up call." Oz said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

" Don't worry Oz I did too." Xander smiled at Oz.

" What about you Andrew?" Oz asked.

" I didn't get woken up like you two did. Dawn did that to me a couple times in Rome, but I learned how to get her back." Andrew just smiled evilly.

" What did you do Andrew?" Andrew just shrugged, got up, and walked away. " Come on man you got to tell us." Xander begged. He wanted to know how to get Dawn back for waking him up like that. He had been sound asleep dreaming of that girl from Star Trek Voyager, the one who played seven of nine. Then all of a sudden he hears this voice saying Xander very loudly in his ear. He had shot up out of bed, only to be greeted by a flash from Dawn's camera. She then had told him that it was time to get up. She asked about going to wake Oz up, and Xander had just smiled and nodded. Now he stood there watching a very sleeping werewolf sip at his coffee.

" I guess we are going to be doing a lot of stuff between today and tomorrow Oz." Xander said as he sat back down.

" Yea, I guess we are. Which one of us is going to work with who?" Oz questioned.

" Doesn't matter to me. You can choose whoever you want, and I'll go with the other person."

" All right, I'll work with Dawn and you can work with Andrew."

" Wow that was fast. I thought for sure that you'd want to work with Andrew. Can you handle all of Dawn's girlie things?"

" I am sure Xander. Andrew is kind of going for the preppy look, and I don't think I can deal with that. Maybe I can mold Dawn into a punk girl?" Oz laughed at Xander's horrified look.

" Oh hell no. You are not making my little Dawnie into a punk girl." Xander said as he waved his finger at Oz.

" Yes Mr. Harris. I will not make your sweet little girl into a punk girl. Can I still take her out to the Movies Mr. Harris? I promise we will have a swell time Sir."

" Only if you have her back by eight Mister, or I will have to shoot you."

" Oh golly no. I promise to have her back by eight. My Daddy Xander won't let me stay out that late."

" You know, I would really consider mentally institutionalizing yourselves." Dawn said from the doorway. Both boys jumped when they heard Dawn from behind them. " Golly g, wouldn't you think that would be a super swell idea?" Dawn smiled and left the kitchen. Xander and Oz just shook their heads, and went to get dressed for the day.

" Hey, the truck is here." They all heard Andrew say from outside on the hammock. They all went outside and helped to carry in the rest of the items they had bought. They directed the pieces to the upstairs, or Towards the Kitchen. Once they had gotten all the pieces inside, it was about noon.

" Hey, who wants some burgers on the grill?" Xander asked. The all shouted yes and Xander said, " Ok Oz, go do your magic." Oz just looked at Xander as he sat down on the sofa, and just shook his head.

" I'll help you Oz. I might not be able to cook them, but I can throw a mean piece of cheese on them." Dawn said from her perch on the second floor.

" Dawn get down off of there. You are going to break your neck." Xander said when he saw Dawn sitting on the ledge. Dawn got down and proceeded to go with Oz to cook some burgers.

Meanwhile, Andrew took his place outside on the hammock once again. Xander saw him through the window and noticed that all he had on was a sweater. Xander knew it was chilly outside. It was December and though there wasn't any snow on the ground, it still was cold. Xander went to the hall closet and pulled out a fleece blanket and headed outside.

" Hey Andrew." Andrew looked up from his book smiling, but when he saw it was Xander coming, his smile disappeared. " Whatcha reading there?" Andrew held up his book. Xander noticed that it was entitled "Taken" and it looked like a figure on the cover was having an orgasm. " Is that one of those sex books?" Xander asked.

" No, it's a book about aliens." Andrew said, while looking at his book.

" Oh, you know aliens aren't real right?" Andrew looked up at Xander then hung his head back down again.

" I don't know Xander. You find out that the things your parents told you were false when you were little are actually real, then maybe aliens are too. You just never know." Xander was shocked. This was not the geeky kid he had met in Sunnydale. This was a totally different person. A person who seems to be hollow and empty inside. Whenever Dawn is around they don't see this side of Andrew.

" You ok Andrew?"

" I am fine, who do you ask?" Andrew says without even looking up from his book.

" You don't seem fine to me. What's bothering you Andy?"

" You know Dawn isn't around. You can stop acting like you care because I know that you don't." Andrew said again without even looking at Xander. Xander felt a huge stabbing pain in his heart at Andrew's comment. He realized that Andrew was hurting and it was partly his fault. He was about to say something, but was cut off by Dawn saying that Lunch was done. Andrew got up without saying a word and went inside. Xander followed behind, still holding onto the blanket that he was going to give Andrew.

Lunch was eaten quickly, and the pairs set off to start the rooms. First stop was Andrew's bedroom. Xander was still feeling pretty bad about being so rude to Andrew.

" So Andrew, how about we paint the walls first to get it out of the way?" Xander glanced over at Andrew, who in turn just nodded his approval. Xander got out the paint and brushes for them. He handed a brush to Andrew, and they got to work. The whole time they were painting, neither one of them said a word. They just painted in silence. Once they were done with the first layer, Xander went out and got them each a drink.

" Thanks." Andrew said when Xander handed him his drink.

" No problem." They both stood there sipping at their drinks for a little while, till Xander finally broke the silence. " Do you hate me Andrew?"

Andrew just raised his eyebrow and said, " No, you hate me remember?"

" I don't hate you Andrew."

" Bullshit Xander." Xander was taken back by Andrew's sharp tongue. " You have hated me ever since Sunnydale. You blame me for Tara's death, Willow going crazy, and the first coming after everyone. Don't even try to deny it either. You always thought I never heard the rude comments that you all made about me, well guess again. Every rude comment or joke I heard. I know for a fact that you don't want me here. I am only here because of Dawn. If it would have been just me thrown out, you would have never let me stay." Andrew stared Xander dead in the eyes for a few moments before walking out of the room.

Xander just stood there not knowing what to do. Xander knew that he had been a real jerk to Andrew back in Sunnydale, but he never realized how much. Xander looked out of the room and saw Dawn in the kitchen grabbing some water. She was all covered in green paint, and when he saw he she said, " Don't even ask." Xander just shook his head and watched her run back upstairs.

Xander walked out onto the deck where he found Andrew sitting. " Andrew, I'm sorry. I know that this is hard to believe, but I am really sorry. I just want you to know that I hope we can eventually become friends. I want to get to know the real Andrew, not the one I thought I knew." Xander squeezed Andrew's shoulder, and went back inside. He never saw the tear that slowly made its way down Andrew's cheek.

Meanwhile as the two teams split off, Oz and Dawn made their way upstairs. " So, you wanna move stuff in first, or paint?" Oz asked.

" ummm." Dawn didn't know how to reply to that question. He seemed so serious when he asked her that. She didn't know if he was kidding, or being serious.

" I am kidding Dawn. Let's get the paint." Oz smiled and shook his head at the death glare Dawn was giving him. They got everything set up, and started painting.

" Hey Oz. I know this might sound weird, but is your name actually Oz?" Dawn said sheepishly.

" Nope."

" Ok…… umm Oz?"

" What?" Oz smiled. He knew what was coming next.

" Are you Gay?"

" What?" Oz whirled around so fast at that comment. That had not been the question he thought she was going to ask.

" Ha ha. Got ya." Dawn smiled evilly at Oz. " So what is your real name?"

" Daniel Osbourne." Oz said as he went back to painting.

" Do I have to call you Mr. Osbourne when I see you in school?"

" No."

" Cool." Dawn thought that this was going to be so cool. She didn't have to call him Mr. Osbourne.

" You have to call me your Royal Highness." Oz smiled when he heard her stop painting. What Oz didn't expect was the paint that was poured down his shirt. Oz turned around and saw a smiling Dawn.

" It matches your eyes your Highness." Dawn laughed, but was quickly sobered up when she saw the look in Oz's eyes. Dawn was quickly tackled to the floor, before she even had time to turn around. " Hey no fair! You got werewolf speed!"

"It does have its advantages." Oz smiled as he dipped his hand in the green paint, and smeared it on her face. That had begun an all out paint war, which in the end had both of them covered in paint.

" Ok, I call it a draw. I am going to get a drink, want anything?" Dawn smiled at the picture Oz made. Green paint all over himself, but only two spots on his face. Kind of like green blush.

" Water would be great." Oz ran his hand through his hair, and realized he got more paint in his hair now.  
Dawn went downstairs to find Xander alone in Andrew's room. She told him not to say a word about the paint, and went back upstairs. Dawn went and took a seat next to Oz on the floor and handed him his water.

" Now for my original question that I was going to ask, can I call you Dan or Daniel instead of Oz? It's ok if you don't want me to, but I thought I could call you by your real name."

Oz sat and thought about it for a minute. No one had ever really called him by his first name before. When he was younger people started calling him Oz as a nickname, and it just stuck. " Sure Dawn. That would be ok. Just you might want to call me Oz around Xander. I don't think his mind will handle the transition." Dawn smiled at Oz and just sat back and relaxed for a while. The day flew by after that. The groups each got everything set up by midnight. The gang all ventured out to the living room, and collapsed on the two couches. They all smiled at each other, and then fell fast asleep.

The next morning Andrew woke up to find Xander using his chest as a pillow. Xander had both arms wrapped around Andrew. He gazed over to the other couch to find Oz using Dawn's lap as a pillow, while Dawn was running her fingers through his hair almost like she was petting him. Andrew just smiled and leaned his head back against the couch, trying to get comfy.

" Stop moving Andrew." Xander said out of no where. Andrew looked down and watched Xander remove his arms from around Andrew, and then rub his eyes. " Sorry about using you as a human pillow."

" It's no problem. I just used you as a human blanket." Xander smiled and then yawned at that. " How much longer do you think those two will be asleep?"

" Well I don't know about Danny boy here, but I am awake." Dawn turned her head around to look at them.

" Yea Oz loves the petting you're doing. I think he'd sleep for days with someone doing that." Xander said as he got up and stretched.

" I would most likely too if Dawn was doing that to me." Andrew said.

" Will you guys be quiet? I was in my happy place till you guys got Dawn to stop…. And that did not come out right at all." They all just laughed.

" Aww Oz. would you like me to come and rub your belly while Andrew rubs your back and Dawn pets you?" Xander said in a childish voice.

" Andrew does give a mean massage. I mean Damn he could turn a brick wall to mush with those hands."

" Dawn watch you language." Andrew glared at her.

" Yes sir captain sir." Dawn smiled at Andrew.

" Do you really give good massages Andrew?" Oz asked.

" I have been told that I do, but Dawn might give me a run for my money. I taught her everything and she is really good too."

" Well than," Xander said as he flopped back down on the couch. " How bout you and Dawn work your magic on us. Please!" Xander gave his best puppy dog eyes, and so did Oz.

" All right. Andrew, you work on Oz. I will work on Xander." The two began their work on the men, and soon you could here the sounds of pleasant moans through out the house. By the time they were done, the two men were like putty in their hands. Andrew and Dawn gave each other a high five, and walked away from the sleeping boys.

" They will be asleep for hours." Dawn laughed as she got a cold drink from the fridge. " Their breathing and moans got kind of hypnotic there for a little bit, don't ya think?" Dawn questioned.

" Yea, I think it comes from them both being of the doggy nature."

" What do you mean by both of them? Only Oz is a dog."

" Correction young grasshopper; I could tell that Xander has a little dog in him."

" How?"

" Well for one thing, at one point both of their breathing patterns matched. Now, you know as well as I that Oz was channeling the werewolf there, so how would you explain Xander?"

" Xander would like to explain himself." Both Dawn and Andrew whirled around at hearing Xander's voice. " You are correct in your hypothesis Andrew."

" Are you a werewolf like Oz? Did he bite you?" Dawn asked fervently.

" No, Oz didn't do this. Back in high school a group of people and I were possessed by hyena spirits. We became one with them at the time. When they did the undoing spell to get the hyena out of me, it didn't really work. I was now in control, but she was still there."

" Are you and Oz pack brothers?" Andrew asked.

" Yes, but how did you know that?" Xander was baffled by Andrew's knowledge.

" Well, you either had to be mates or bothers. Since I think that you are both straight, I concluded you to be pack brothers."

" Are you sure I am straight Andy?" Xander leered at him.

" Of course you-" Andrew was cut of by Xander's lips on his own. Andrew was surprised at having Xander kiss him, and so he stumbled backwards when Xander ended the kiss.

" I think you are right again Andy, I am straight." Xander just smiled at a blushing Andrew, and walked away.

tbc...

* * *

just so you all know, xander is not going to be gay and neither is andrew lol so plz don't think that  
plz review and tell if i should continue 


End file.
